


Moments

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cyclone receives a new case relating Toby's ex fiance. How will the team cope with the new flood of emotions as they uncover the case and the people behind it and how will their emotions change towards each other? (The perfect story for Quintis but also Waige shippers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
It has been a week since Toby has witnessed the slightly uncomfortable sight of Happy attempting to be a stand-up comic. Every time that thought swept across his mind he wanted to walk up to her and begin another one of his tricks to get her to go out with him. He never did. The reason being was that he promised to himself, in front of witnesses, that he was going to let her come to him. This was not as easy as he anticipated because even though he knew that deep down, Happy was missing him, she was making no effort to admit it. Each day the feeling of wanting pulled at the doctor, pushing him to make his move, yet somehow he resisted it.  
Days seemed to go slower at the garage. Cabe made some appearances but never bearing a serious, death-threatening case that would take Toby’s mind off of the Happy dilemma. After finishing his phycology books for the umpteenth time, he made his way over to the giant Russian rocket that now stood in his beloved “make out spot” (which Toby never used for that particular purpose). Walter was already there with his back turned towards the approaching Toby and was fiddling with some wires. As Toby sat down on the work table beside the rocket, Walter quickly glanced in his direction but just as swiftly turned back to his work. Toby, being a shrink, got the message that he was an unwanted guest at this time and got up to go to his desk. This turned out to be a very difficult task as he didn’t notice a pile of silver screws laying beneath his heals which caused him to lose his balance and define gravity for a split second before plummeting to the floor.  
“Ah, my gall blabber!” shrieked the young doctor, a little over the top just to make sure that Happy herd.  
Walter snapped out of his working concentration unwillingly and awkwardly, curtesy of his lack of emotions and not feeling comfortable when experiencing physical contact, helped Toby to get up. The loud thud of Toby landing was herd by everyone and made them rush to the scene. Sylvester came first, speed walking his way to help Walter and grabbing Toby by his shoulder. When Toby straightened his up with a little pain to his back he saw Happy and Paige walking over to see what had happened.  
“It’s been the fourth time this week! We should put him on a leash or something” stated Happy, clearly unimpressed with the doc’s behaviour.  
She was right. Even Toby himself realised that since his bad encounter with Happy after the date disaster he has become more reckless. He felt like he was no longer able to stand anywhere without dropping or breaking something. Admitting to this however was not an option because he needed to stay strong and not let Happy see how badly he needed her. Times like this made him realise how good it was that he was the shrink and that no one else could psychoanalyse his situation. After getting himself cleaned up from that dusty floor that no one ever bothered to clean and telling everyone that he felt fine, he went to the kitchen and poured himself coffee. That coffee still tasted of cinnamon but he was desperate. Paige came in after him and watched him struggle to keep that one sip of the disgusting liquid down his system. As he turned around he saw Paige staring and responded with a simple question.  
“What?”  
“I could ask you the same thing” replied Paige crossing her arms and keeping a straight face.  
“You don’t think that we notice? We can all see that you are falling apart just because Happy doesn’t want to go on another date with you but you have to pull yourself together. If you wait long enough she will come to you.”  
With that Paige walked away to her own desk and resumed to reading her book. Toby was left standing there making sure that that has just happened. Paige was smarter than all of them realised because even though she was just a normal, she had already been able to analyse Toby. He was definitely impressed but payed no particular attention to the content of her small speech as he had already known that and did not need to be reminded. 

After Toby’s clumsy incident Happy returned to her work place. The lack of recent cases also frustrated her. She couldn’t stand being around Toby without having to solve a case or do something useful. He expected too much of her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend but she wasn’t ready for that type of commitment. Deeply inside she admitted to the fact that she felt something towards Toby but it was hard to determine if it was love. She had been friends with Toby for five years and felt scared to jeopardise that friendship that meant so much to her. Her fears were already confirmed when they scheduled the date. It was the first time that she ever felt so, well happy. All of her previous boyfriends were idiots that got bored of her after a week. Every fifth date ended with words like “sorry but I don’t think that this is going to last” or “your just not my type”. They all hurt her but she gave Toby a chance believing that he would never do something like that. That was back then before he stood her up. That one slip-up separated them that bit further and she had no intention of in making the same mistake. So the best thing to do was to stay distant, friends, and colleagues, nothing else.  
Happy begun to once again pound a hammer into a piece of metal, creating a deeper dent in the middle. This was calming to her. It helped her remember that first time that she met Toby and the team. Back then she had no control over herself. She used to hit everything in sight. Now it was the same. Not much changed and that was what she liked. No change.  
She was about to swap the nearly shattered piece of metal for a brand new piece when Cabe stormed in. This automatically shifted her concentration onto Cabe because he looked like he was baring a case. Everyone else rapidly gathered around Cabe, thirsty for something to do to occupy their currently dull day. He waited for no invitation and just begun to state the reason for his sudden appearance.  
“Gather up your belonging everyone! You have just taken on a case with a private contractor willing to pay a substantial amount of money for your service.”  
That was all that it took for everyone to hastily take any belongings necessary for any type of case, which usually meant a laptop in a bag filled with various wires and two hard drives taken by Walter, Happy taking her shoulder bag containing different types of tools and Toby grabbing his laptop bag and hat if he happen to not be wearing it at the time. 

The whole cyclone drove in the black SUV to the destination where they would be performing their task in near silence. The only voice in the car was Cabe’s as he explained what they would have to do when they got there. He told them that the private contractor was a woman that had inherited a large sum of money after her husband died but felt threatened by her husband’s friends that were apparently targeting her in order to get their hands on the money. As Toby listened to the quick summary of the case, he watched out of the car window silently trying to figure out why the route that they were taking seemed so familiar to him. When the SUV slowed down and came to a halt, everyone stepped out. They were standing outside a small and welcoming bungalow. Cabe rang the doorbell whilst everyone else tried to observe the rest of the surroundings. The house looked well looked after and simple. Toby was digging deeper into his brain to try and figure out where he had seen that house and who was hiding behind its doors but the deeper he looked, the less his memory wanted to contribute to his search.  
Once the door finally opened after Cabe showed the house’s habitant his Homeland Security badge, the cyclone stepped inside. Toby offered for Happy to enter before him but she just did it anyway and completely ignored his gentlemanly gesture. He heard Cabe’s voice coming from what seemed like the living area of the person and everyone else followed inside. After shutting the door carefully behind him, the shrink followed his friends to find Paige shaking the hand of a blond woman of which he could not see the face of, and reassuring her that scorpion will do everything to help her. Once everyone greeted the woman Toby pushed past to make the greeting himself until he saw the woman’s face. He froze. His hand was slightly stretched out but Toby had no intention of shaking the woman’s hand. He just stood there deepening his gaze into her eyes with his mouth slightly open.  
“Hello Toby” said the woman as she took his hand and shook it gently.  
Toby looked at her disgusted and fled from the uncomfortable scene. He found himself outside of the house taking his hat off and coming his fingers through his hair before placing his hat in its rightful place. 

The atmosphere inside felt awkward so Paige volunteered to go and find Toby to figure out what she had just experienced. Walter quickly grabbed her arm but let go of it as soon as he got her attention.  
“Leave it I’ll go” he offered but Paige was stubborn and explained that this was her job as the team’s translator.  
Walter nodded and let Paige do what he paid her to do. The moment that Paige left Cabe begun to introduce who was left of the cyclone to the next case and let the woman explain her circumstances that caused her to look for their help.  
Meanwhile…  
Paige found Toby sitting cross-legged on the grass outside the house, picking at the separate strands and ripping them out only to the throw them on the pavement. Paige sat down beside him and asked him why he just walked out on a client that was going to give him a very health pay check.  
“You don’t understand Paige that person in there is Amanda Billing. The woman that ripped out my heart and stepped on it countless times before” explained Toby with an emphasis on the woman’s name as if he was sick just by saying it.  
“Is that it? She was an old girlfriend that broke up with you? All of that drama because of that?” Paige exclaimed in a voice that Toby quickly realised meant that she felt appalled by his supposed actions.  
“No. She was my fiancé”


	2. Chapter 2

Moments   
Before I start the second chapter I just want to thank everyone that has either read the first one or reviewed it. When I read the reviews I had a huge smile on my face and didn’t expect it to be read that quickly after I posted it so once again thank you. : - )! By the way just so you don’t get confused when reading, Walter and Paige never kissed or told each other about their feeling coz no matter how much I loved it when it happened I just thought that would get too confusing and it fitted my story better. So sorry but there never was Satellite of Love ok? I hope it will still be good without it : - ). Anyway back to the story…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

Exactly ten minutes passed since Paige had left the room to go and knock some sense into Toby. Walter was counting the seconds precisely. It was efficient or at least that is what he said. Everyone that ever spoke to Walter believed that he had no feelings. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he did. He was never sure. Feelings to him were just a simple sign of weakness but since he met Paige and Ralph, that theory grew more distant inside of him and he begun to forget it. As he glanced at his watch once again, it revealed that both of his team members were missing for eleven minutes now but as he made this observation he herd the front door creak open and as he stuck his head out from the corner of the living room, he saw Paige and Toby come in silently. He suddenly pulled Paige towards him and whispered.  
“What took so long? Is everything ok? Has Toby grown a pair and matured enough to join the case?”  
His questions were answered.  
“Toby just needed to adjust to the situation. Don’t worry it’s all under control” Paige forced a small smile.  
Walter realised her face as she walked in. She looked uncomfortable and followed Toby with a pitiful expression. Toby strode in in front of her and as soon as he exchanged looks with the woman, he buried himself to a dark corner of the room and with firmly crossed arms dedicated his attention to a wooden floorboard under his foot. Cabe noticed the two depressed people that had just entered and frustrated with the amount of time that had been wasted so far, asked if they were finally ready to get the job done. The shrink and translator both nodded, careful not to trigger the wrong side of Agent Gallo which the whole team secretly feared.

Without wanting any further distractions, Cabe resumed to assigning each member with a specific task in order to protect the cash and dignity of the client. Happy was told to view the building and establish each place where a surveillance camera needed to be placed. She begun working automatically, first confronting the woman as to what type of camera she wanted. Happy listed every possible type that she could either get her hands on or make herself. The woman quickly lost track of each model and how it differentiated from the previous one so she simply answered that she was not an expert in that field and trusted Happy to make the wise choice of fitting the best one.   
“Normals” whispered Happy under her breath being used to the answer from previous experiences.  
The next to receive an assignment was Sly who was told to hack all the woman’s husbands accounts to find any possible emails or contacts sent form the targets that would suggest that they want to get their hands on a large amount of money that was 1 million American dollars. The woman tried to object by blocking Sylvester from reaching her husband’s laptop but Cabe reassured her that anything being done was in the intentions of helping her. Without any further arguments the woman stepped aside and let Sly do his job. Walter then cut in before Cabe was able to tell him what to do, which he hated, and grabbed his laptop to deepen the research into the people that the human calculator believed to be suspicious. Cabe was not surprised by Walters act and simply ignored it as he moved onto the dark figure in the far corner of the room. He called him over and told to work aside Walter to analyse any suspects by looking at any pictures and profiles. Toby nodded silently and headed over to Walter. Just as he was about to pull out a chair from underneath a table, the woman stud in his way. Her eyes once again met with Toby’s as she smiled and said in a quiet tone.  
“Thank you for coming” she said this and took one of Toby’s hands.  
Just as she was about to let her fingers interlock with his own, Toby pushed her away. Her face suddenly looked shocked. In her mind she still remembered Toby the way that he was after she dumped him, eager to get her back. Of course Toby read that from the facial expressions and replied.  
“I am not interested in you any more Amanda. You not only hurt my heart but my eye as well when you threw that engagement ring at me and never looked back. I tried to call you so many times and not to get a single answer was hurtful enough but then you ran off and married the next man that you lay your gaze on just because he was not me. Well just so you know, I am not here to help you. I am here to help my team get a pay check so if you don’t mind I will go and do that without any of your pathetic interruptions!”  
Toby turned around to see his whole team looking at him, each of them not moving a muscle and gawking at the sight in front of them. However, he ignored them and sat down on the chair by Walter, focusing deeply into the computer screen as if he was about to jump inside of it to hide from the rush of emotions that overcame him. Everyone took this as a que to return to their previous tasks and act as if nothing had happened. 

Paige approached Amanda shortly after that unpleasant encounter between her and Toby to confront the woman and reassure her that the work will be completed thoroughly and that scorpion will not stop until it is done (just like she said to every client that they had to deal with). She looked at the woman, still baring a surprised expression. For some unknown reason Paige didn’t like her. She knew that it was bad to judge people but something inside of her told her that this was a type of woman that was the prettiest girl in high school and was the biggest bully of them all but covered it with a false sweet grin. This made Paige wonder how Toby could have ever been in love with such a woman but she knew herself that love just happens to anyone and for anyone. After all, Paige herself had feelings for a man that she felt was too good for her…  
Only a few minutes passed by when Happy came back with a plan of each spot to place each camera and the model that it needed to be in order to perform the best job. Cabe observed the messy plan and made Happy research the cost of each of the cameras. Paige remained jobless and started to take in her surroundings. The room looked very untidy and a lot of cardboard boxes cluttered the floors. She turned to Amanda, asking how long she had lived in the property. Amanda explained that after the death of her husband and the discovery that people were out to get her money, she was advised to move to a more remote area which didn’t scream “millionaire” whenever someone noticed her house. Paige simply nodded in response when she started to realise that once Amanda opened her mouth, there was no stopping the flow of unnecessary conversation. This was the reason why Paige was so grateful to her Walter’s voice calling them all to gather round his laptop.

When Walter captured everyone’s attention he turned to Amanda to tell her of their current investigation. Walter explained to everyone that after going through all of Amanda’s husband’s emails, contacts and other social media, they managed to narrow down their search to six suspects. All six of the pictures flashed up on Walter’s screen and Amanda begun to scan each one to see if she had any personal business with them. She noticed one name that seemed familiar and without having to tell the team herself, Toby signalled the number four with his fingers and all of the geniuses (including Paige) begun to pack up their belongings and head for the door. Before they got out though Cabe stopped them in their tracks.  
“Hold on now you guys do know that that is not the end of the case right?”   
“We know” was the meek answer that he received from Sylvester who was still stuffing his laptop into its bag.  
“Well then where do you think you’re all going?” said Cabe uneasily thinking that the geniuses were trying to flee.   
“We’re going to find him.”

There another chapter finished! I hope that this one didn’t drag out too much and that you don’t mid the cliff-hanger : - ). Btw sorry if I made Toby a bit too serious but I guessed he would be in this type or situation. Please keep reviewing coz I just love to read all of your opinions and don’t get too excited that the chapters will be posted this frequently as this was just a one of coz I couldn’t wait with it : - ). Happy reading and don’t forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Moments 

Ok this chapter is definitely going to be the last one for another week coz I just couldn’t stop writing and I felt like you guys deserve this : - )! This is a little present for you all to make sure that you keep on reading Moments : - P! Any way once again thanks for the reviews and for reading it and enjoy reading this short but still good (hopefully) chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

Everyone already in the SUV sat in complete silence and staring at either Toby or Amanda. Happy was the only one unaware of the situation between the two and felt that it was best not to ask. The awkwardness in the car ceased when they arrived by the house where the man, Antony Stringer, lived. Cabe was the first to leave the car, forcing the others to stay put or it could frighten the man and keep him from answering their questions.  
“Oh and a federal agent with a Homeland badge and the authority to arrest anyone isn’t going to scare him?” replied Toby sarcastically.  
He himself wasn’t too keen on going after Cabe as had no intention of helping Amanda but being depressed he decided to use humour/sarcasm as a defence mechanism to hide his current emotions. Toby did this often especially in situations where Happy was talking on the phone with “Mr. Moustaches”. It just made him feel better about himself even if it got on the nerves of nearly everyone. Cabe however, ignored Toby’s stupid remark and closed the door behind him clearly trying to tell everyone that he was not going to put up with any nonsense and left. 

The car was once more filled with the dreaded silence until Sylvester’s phone begun to ring. This was not a usual experience for him as he was concerned about the radiation and felt frustrated whenever something like a phone jingle interrupted his work but since Megan became such an important figure in Sly’s life, he kept his phone on him the whole time in case of an emergency call from the hospital. This time however, Sylvester was glad that it rung as he was getting very agitated by the negative vibes of his surroundings and answered it with great difficulty since his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He answered. It was Megan. His face lit up as soon as he heard her voice and immediately got out of the car in search of privacy. When he was finally alone with the sound of Megan’s voice in his ear he inhaled joyfully and begun to converse with her. Megan’s voice was shaky, similar to how someone might talk if they had just been crying. Sylvester straightened up in alarm and demanded to know if she was ok and what was bothering her.  
“The doctor came to me after dinner and he gave me some bad news.” At this point Megan stopped and begun to cry softly into Sylvester’s right ear.  
Sylvester didn’t try to pry out any more information. He just told her that he was on his way to the hospital and hang up. He felt crushed inside. What could the bad news be? Has her condition worsened? Did she have to go for another surgery? He couldn’t help to analyse every possible “bad news” scenario being a mathematician but nevertheless he stopped his train of thought and rushed back to his friends only to find the SUV empty.  
A few minutes before…  
Cabe stud knocking on the door and shouting threats for a whole minute. Everyone was becoming impatient until they say Cabe kicking the door and forcing himself inside. This caught everyone’s attention straight away and not wanting to miss any action, they all struggled out of the car and rushed after the agent.   
Inside the house was completely empty apart from one laptop carefully placed in the middle of the hall. Cabe kept hold of his gun firmly, pointing in all directions with it before calling Walter to examine the laptop and determine whose it is. Walter carefully walked towards the laptop and kneeled beside it, placing his backpack on the floor to release the weight off of his shoulders. With immense caution he begun to quickly type various codes to try and find out the purpose of the laptop being left behind. Everyone stayed quiet, barely moving apart from Toby who was observing the house and determining why something didn’t seem right. As his eyes turned to focus on the laptop, Happy nudged him firmly on his left side. He screwed up his face from the pain but kept his mouth shut and looked at Happy to find out why this was the perfect time to use him as a punching bag.  
“Look at that floorboard beneath Walter. It doesn’t look anything like the rest because the pattern on the wood is facing north whereas all of the others are facing east.”  
Happy’s whisper was heard by everyone and Walter stopped typing immediately. Happy pushed pass Cabe to examine the floorboard closer. Her fears were confirmed.  
“It’s a bomb. We have five seconds.” 

 

Ha ha got ya! Interested what is going to happen? Well keep reading and reviewing and the next chapter will come next Saturday or Sunday!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Moments 

Yep I admit it the ending of the last chapter was pure evil but that is the power of cliff-hangers! : - P This is the one that you have all been waiting for as you have said in your comments so here it is enjoy. : - ) I know that the last one wasn’t really Waige or Melvester so I’ll try and make up for both of them in this one.  
One last thing. OMG did u see the last episode? It was hilarious and had an amazing storyline which was totally unexpected! Honesty I believe that it was just as good as Super Fun Guys and Crazy Train which are my faves so far. Ok so back to the story…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

No one had any time to think. There was no time to come up with a solution. They just ran. Toby was thankful for Happy not closing the door after they came in but had no time to thank her. Amanda was running straight after him which for her was not an easy task as she happened to be wearing the highest heals that she owned just to look good for Toby (which proved useless as he didn’t bother to look at her). As Toby made it out he quickly turned around to see Amanda trip over a black object on the floor and Happy swiftly follow her down. The doctor rushed back towards the house to viciously pull at Happy’s arm and drag her with him as far away from the bomb as possible. Amanda was left laying until Cabe helped her up and also evacuated but stopped by the front door to wait for the last sprinting team members, holding hands, to leave before he regained his previous speed. 

The force of the explosion pushed everyone to the floor and as the dust cleared, the fear in everyone did not leave as willingly. As Walter regained conscience after the traumatic experience of being within a mile of a bomb, he realised that his fingers were tightly held together with Paige’s. However, he didn’t want them to separate. He enjoyed it. Then while he was getting up, he felt Paige squeeze his hand harder than she did before as a plea to help her up as well. As soon as he lifted her off the dirt surrounding them, she immediately hugged him. He froze without knowing how to respond. He felt her trembling body nestled into his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. After all that he put her through he calculated that he should return her gesture and awkwardly wound his arms around her and kissing the top of her head like he did when he was trying to comfort Megan. Even though this did not feel comfortable for him he realised that this was no time to question his logic for doing it, but to ease his team members in any way that he could. He was becoming more human yet somehow the new experiences did not seem bad to him.  
He was enjoying his embrace but as more of the dust fell his hands rapidly dropped. Paige turned around to look at whatever caught Walter’s attention and covered her mouth in horror. The building which they were in less than a minute ago looked horrendous. The hall in which they cautiously stud in had disappeared into a large pile and all that could be seen was a highly damaged wall that once served to separate the hall from the other rooms. It looked like a scene from a horror movie with the victims laying on their stomachs, still trying to recover from the trauma of the event. Whilst Paige was trying to find a clean tissue in her pocket to wipe away her bitter tears, Walter took the task of helping everyone and observing if any of them suffered any casualties. Amanda appeared to be crying whilst hiding her face in Cabe’s dusty jacket. When Cabe realised Walter’s presence he lifted himself and Amanda to speak.  
“Are you ok Walter? Gather everyone up and tell them to get into the car.”  
His orders were strict but softer than usual. He made his way into the SUV with Amanda by his side and with his phone pressed to his ear. This time Walter didn’t want to argue with Cabe and strode in the direction of Toby who was examining Happy’s wrist. Toby saw this and as soon as Walter kneeled besides them spoke.  
“Her wrist is broken due to the impact of the bomb.”  
Toby spoke calmly and with little emotion, just like a real doctor in a hospital telling family members of patients what had happened. Walter processed what Toby said and his face screwed up in confusion.  
“How is that possible when the only way that the wrist could be broken if pressure is applied to it and according to my calculations the impact of the bomb was too small to cause that type and if any damage based on your position when it explode” replied Walter applying all logic to challenge the doctor.  
“I didn’t break the wrist because of the bomb but because of a giant lump that happened to fall on me after the bomb went off” Happy explained looking irately at Toby.  
Walter nodded now clearly understanding the situation before anything could get uncomfortable. The turned to walk over to the SUV when he saw Sylvester with a petrified look on his face talking to Paige.

Sylvester was still feeling insecure from the explosion and for a minute forgot the reason why he came back to the car. When he spotted Paige walking over to him with white ash covering most of her clothes and hair and asking if he was ok he suddenly realised what he needed to do. He shook his head vigorously and arranged a sentence in his head.  
“Paige w-what happened?”  
His first response was a loud sigh and a drop in Paige’s face but then she begun to explain. He understood it perfectly and without wanting to force Paige to recall each detail of that dreadful occurrence, justified to Paige what he was told by Megan in her phone call to quickly change the unwanted subject of their conversation. Paige immediately showed empathy in her facial expression and dragged Sly over to Cabe who offered him a green light to leave the case as a matter of emergency. Amanda made it clear that she was not keen on this idea but Cabe fought bravely ensuring that her safety will remain the priority to the rest of the team during Sylvester’s absence. Toby heard this statement and sniggered loudly and as the whole team turned to look at him in annoyance, Sylvester sprinted in the direction of the nearest bus stop, knowing exactly where to go after studying the GPS during their journey.   
“The only other time that he went so fast was to go to a Super Fun Guy factory” observed Happy smirking slightly, proud of her friend for finally finding the one person that was better than an action comic character. 

Happy climbed into the SUV and rejected Toby’s attempt in helping her for she was still greatly annoyed with the fact that he broke her arm. She knew that it was an accident but any excuse was good enough to use against Toby and tackle the feeling inside her that made her realise that she felt something for the young doctor. No one had to know about those feelings.   
As everyone got into the car Toby felt like he was missing something. He looked around him and tried to examine what it was that was absent from him. Cabe turned around from the driver’s seat and asked everyone if they were buckled up and ready to go. His eyes turned to Toby who was still looking around for the missing object and said.  
“Hey where’s your hat doc?”  
Toby’s eyes widened. He froze dead. His head turned to look out of the car window. All he saw was a pile of grey and black dust in the place where he one stud. It was gone. 

 

So? How was that chapter? Yes I know I was evil again and blew up Toby’s hat but trust me later on it will turn out to be a good thing (I hope : - )) I hope that it satisfied all of your reviews pleading for a new chapter. : - ) Please keep reviewing coz it really helps me and encourages me to write more so keep reviewing if you want this work to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

Moments 

I just want to thank you all for reading/reviewing/following and favouring this story! I have read the reviews and I am taking in on board the fact that it is not as Waige based as some of you might have hoped but I can promise that I am trying to show their relationship progress in a tempo that is shown in the episodes (aka not make them move too fast). I hope that you will all stick with the story nevertheless as I have a lot of plot twists that I hope you will like planed later on in the story : - )   
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

Once Toby’s eyes finally stopped focusing on the outside surroundings of the car window, the doctor slouched back into his seat. To everyone else that might have seemed as just a simple, meaningless hat. To him it was a reminder that Happy cared. That underneath her hard armour, was a flood of emotions that she was desperately trying to hide. That hat was a reminder that he had a loving and caring family. The cyclone. After his miserable childhood he thought that he never deserved anything better but now that was no longer true. That hat, the first Christmas present that he ever received, was blown up into a bundle of worthless dust, destroyed by someone’s greed and hatred.  
In deep frustration the young doctor combed his fingers through his hatless hair and turned to look darkly at Amanda. It was her fault that he lost his most important talisman. It was her fault that Happy was now mad at him for breaking her wrist just for trying to protect her. The team should have never accepted this case. If only he knew before that he would have to deal with Amanda’s enemies he wouldn’t have allowed for any of them to do it. All he wanted now was to just end the case. To get it over and done with and return to the time when he no longer dreamed or thought of Amanda. Las time that took him two years. This time it was going to be near impossible

The dark car came to a halt. It took a while for someone to finally unfreeze from their catatonic state and begin fiddling with their seat belt. That person was Walter. He slid open the back seat door of the car and before stepping out turned to look at the figure beside him. Paige was still shivering. Her knees were moving back and forth in frustration. She must have been used to life-threatening situations by now but somehow they always ended differently. They were always to escape before a car tipped over the edge or before a crazy maniac shot. This time they didn’t. There were little chances of them surviving this but they did. Paige however wasn’t thinking of what happened but what could have happened. That’s what most normals did. At first this confused the genius but as he thought deeper he begun to understand. That bomb could have killed them all. Ralph could have been motherless and left in the hands of that idiotic jock that has once already not worthy of being a father. Walter still didn’t understand why Paige let that man gain a second chance to hurt her precious child. Walter however, kept this view of the situation because he valued Paige’s decision and hated whenever they argued. Each time that he and Paige argued he was one step closer to losing one of the few people that he deeply loved but still felt unsure if he should admit it.  
The genius paused his brief train of thought and cupped Paige’s hands into his own. She immediately looked up at him as if to ask if he was aware of what he was doing. As a reply he squeezed her hands even more firmly and helped her carefully out of the car. Paige appreciated the gentlemanly gesture and smiled in response. 

As the couple made their way up the sidewalk that lead directly to Amanda’s house, the habitant herself limped after them. As Cabe opened the doors Amanda gasped and quickly covered her mouth as tears started forming in her eyes. The inside of the house looked as if a tornado passed violently. Glass was shattered everywhere and cardboard boxes seemed to have been flung all around the rooms. Cabe quickly noticed two different pairs of footprints and after examining them carefully, followed their trail. Walter gently released Paige’s hand and after hearing her soft whisper “Be careful”, begun to shadow the agent whilst carefully placing his feet to avoid stepping on anything that lay on the floor.  
Once everyone had the chance to observe the whole demolished house they decided to take action. Cabe stood in front of them and started to explain what they were going to do.   
“This is no longer a simple security installation job. We need to do everything that we can to ensure Amanda’s safety which has now been threatened even more. Someone, possibly Anthony, found her safe house location. What we need to do is find out who did it and how.”  
“We know that one of those people was a tech expert” spoke Walter and commenced again as everyone turned to look at him needing more information on his theory. “That person may not necessarily have been Anthony because for all we know he could have been working with an accomplice. That accomplice most defiantly installed the bomb in the laptop and decoded the GPS in Anthony’s phone that lead us to the wrong location and fall right into their trap.”  
Cabe though about what Walter said and nodded in agreement. He then instructed everyone to go back to the car and promised Amanda that for the time being she will be staying with the team in the garage before the case is sorted. Toby rolled his eyes at this comment and irritably strode off to the vehicle. 

It took a whole hour for Sylvester to arrive at the hospital. The bus journey that he had to take was unpleasant and made him use up a whole bottle of his anti-bacteria hand spray. As soon as he entered the uncomfortable surrounding of the hospital he headed to the reception desk and asked the nurse if he could visit Megan O’Brien. The nurse looked at him and nodded at him before telling him the room number, which he already memorised, and returned to her work. Sylvester thanked the nurse in appreciation and hurried off to see Megan.  
When he arrived in her room he saw her pale face resting on a pillow and her eyes closed. He didn’t want her to wake up knowing that she needed rest but walked up to her bed and kissed her on her forehead. In response to his lips against her forehead Megan’s eyes opened and her mouth curled up into a thin smile.   
“Sylvester” was all that she said but even that simple word made Sly’s eyes shine with happiness and his finders reached out to grab her hand.  
He felt like he could have stayed in that moment forever but urgently wanted to find out why Megan had asked him to come and what the bad news were. As soon as he asked her this he saw her smile fade away as she said…  
“I have four hours left to live.”

 

Thanks for reading this chapter and if all goes well I will try and post the next one as soon as possible : - ) Don’t forget to keep reviewing and telling me your opinions and thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Moments 

Ok I know that I said that I would write soon but it has just been so busy that I have simply not had the time. I am also currently writing a Scorpion one-shot so keep a look out for it when I will finally have the chance to post it! : - )   
P.S. Thanks once again to all for reading this story. I really appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

Sylvester felt his world collapse. He knew that this day would come but he never expected it to come this soon. Megan forced a smile to greet her face to reassure Sylvester that she didn’t mind this turn of events. She stretched her tube infested arm and knitted her fingers through Sly’s. She noticed the brewing of tears as she stared deeply into his eyes that always seemed to be shyly shielding themselves from reality behind his glasses. Megan tried to shift and position herself so that she was close enough to reach the human calculator’s forehead and sneak in a timid kiss but the dreadful MS had made her practically useless. She let out a half whispered frustrated groan at her inability to perform such an easy task which awoke Sylvester’s mind and forced it to return back to the hospital surroundings. His hands automatically begun to fuss over her, propping her pillow and checking the countless machines to make sure that the groan was not caused by any serious pain. Megan demanded him to stop hassle around her and settle down by her side. She knew why Sylvester was agitated and couldn’t stop moving around. It was what Walter always did when he was in an emotional position. He would always need to start and do something and get his head out of whatever uncomfortable situation he was in. Sylvester did the same. It was awful for her to watch the man that she loved distance himself from her now that she knew that she didn’t have a lot of time left.   
“Sylvester. Can you please leave everything alone and come here, you look like you are going to have a heart attack” she stated adding one of the phrases that she said to him during the day that they met, knowing that this would grab his attention.  
His worried face turned to look at her and automatically smiled, finding the reference in her sentence straight away thanks to his genius mind. His hands froze as commanded by Megan as the human calculator sat down by the closest chair to the hospital bed.  
“I…I know you are hurting” she said and paused due to a small headache that was becoming a more frequent visitor since much harder medication was introduced to her “daily meds” diet. “But you have to understand. This day was going to happen someday.”  
The young genius shifted closer to the only woman that he has ever loved and using a fresh tissue, dabbed at her eyelids as he noticed the water droplets.  
“Can you do me one favour?” questioned Walter’s sister.  
“Sure anything” said Sylvester pushing himself foreword to be able to hear her small whispers.   
“Stay with me”

Once everyone was safely back in the garage, Cabe rushed to a quiet corner whilst already dialling numbers on his phone. Happy went around inspecting the garage thoroughly and locking every door and window that could possibly lead to the outside but also making slight, hidden holes so that they don’t die from lack of oxygen. Toby was observing her every move and once she moved away to a corner that his eyes could no longer reach her, he glanced around the room and noticed Paige staring at him and once having caught his attention, smiled. Toby read her facial expressions instantly. She always smiled when he and Happy were together in some sense and always gave him or Happy a thumbs up expression. He knew why she did it. She wanted them to get closer to each other because she knew that for her to have that happiness and attention from someone she had feelings for, would take her a long while. That was why Toby stepped in to help. He used to think that Paige was unnecessary for the team but since he got to know her better, he had become a friend to him and so he promised himself to help her. That was why he wrote the information on the white board and pushed Walter into telling Paige about his feelings. All of them were little pushes but seemed to work well. At least that is what he hoped for.  
Toby stopped analysing the teams “supernany” and headed for the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He nearly slid on the puddle formed by the leaking celling the Ray supposedly fixed when he saw what was in front of him. It was the teams own handyman mingling with the betraying girlfriend. The sound of Toby’s now wet snickers made the two turn around to face him but Toby tried to ignore their stares and pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of cold beverage. Ray left Amanda’s side and shuffled over to the shrink and hit the man’s shoulder as a greeting.  
“Hey man! Mind if we talk for a momento”  
He didn’t really. That man still creeped Toby out slightly. He seemed stupider than a brick and yet he was the hardest one to read out of all of them. As Toby once learned, he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, by the still believed that it would take a long time for him to adjust to the new garage resident. Nether the less Toby still had to admit that the new guy was a little helpful at times for instance when he saved Sylvester’s life by having a friend in jail and when he became Scorpion’s very own Polish translator. Without realising it, Toby shook his head at Ray’s proposal and was dragged to his desk which was a few meters away from Amanda.  
“She’s hot isn’t she” examined Ray as he smiled widely and looked over to the bored blond staring at her fingernails and puffing in frustration.  
“Have her” stated Toby emotionlessly.  
Ray’s eyes lit up and after winking at the behaviourist, strutted embarrassingly towards the client. Toby simply turned away not wanting to watch the encounter and carefully unscrewed the bottle in his palm. 

The team was doing all kinds of research and jobs. Happy was already hard at work installing cameras all around the garage for extra security in case of another attack from Anthony Stringer, Toby and Walter were observing the six monitors and analysing any possible accomplish of Anthony and Paige was occupied with Ray and was trying to calm down the sobbing woman that cried out phrases such as “I am not safe anywhere any more” and so forth. Cabe finally retrieved from the dark corner an loud enough for everyone to here stated  
“I have called the CIA for them to send forth a team of forensic analysts that could help us with the case”  
As these words escaped the agent’s mouth, the team’s leader begun to object.  
“Why do we need CIA’s help? Can’t we simply do it on our own and just build anything necessary to run the testes and just make Homeland pay for it later?”  
“It’s not that easy son. Amanda’s case was a private job which we took without the consent of Director Molina or Deputy Director Cooper. Homeland won’t help us unless the job was assigned by them. The CIA doesn’t even know what we are doing, they think that we just need team for Homeland observation to improve our technology and the CIA would do anything for us now after that time that we helped out during that Leonard and Fatima case.”  
The mention of that mission caused both Walter and Paige to slightly blush at the thought of what needed to be done by Walter to buy the team more time. No other genius intervened anymore even though they hated the fact that outsiders were coming to help them in something that wouldn’t even pose as such a hard task if only they had the money or time. 

Exactly 45 minutes and 23 seconds passed since the end on Cabe’s explanation that a loud knock was heard on the main large, metal door in the garage. Each genius halted, darkly staring at the door and wondering who stud behind it. Cabe jumped up from his seat and paced to the garage entrance. Quite mumblings were heard and where followed by numerous footsteps strolling towards the team. 

 

Hope you guys liked that longer chapter! I hope that it wasn’t too long and I aim to post the next chapter sometime this weekend but only time can tell. Let me know your views or any requests as to what you would like to see further on in the story (yes I do realise that this chapter was more Melvester and Quintis than Waige but come on, those guys need love too) : - )


	7. Chapter 7

Moments 

Ok I’m soooo sorry for the massive delay but it has been a hectic week so I hope that I can make this up to you guys by writing this extra-long chapter as I have taken it on board that my chapters are a little bit too short (it will be a sort of Christmas and New Year present to all of you that have read and/ or reviewed this story to say that I really appreciate your support). : - )   
P.S. I just want to say a quick thank you to db for telling me about the huge mistake that I have been making in these past few chapters writing “stud” instead of “stood”. I am so glad that you brought this to my attention and I can assure you that it will never happen again. I really appreciate this once again as English is not my native language and I can still make a few spelling mistakes that my autocorrect is not bothered to check so thanks again! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

...MOMENTS...  
Exactly 45 minutes and 23 seconds passed since the end on Cabe’s explanation that a loud knock was heard on the main large, metal door in the garage. Each genius halted, darkly staring at the door and wondering who stud behind it. Cabe jumped up from his seat and paced to the garage entrance. Quite mumblings were heard and where followed by numerous footsteps strolling towards the team.   
Cabe was followed by two women carefully examining their surroundings. The one on the left appeared uneasy with the unfamiliar environment as she peeked at the broken walls and leaking ceilings. The team’s shrink and mechanic looked at each other as if to ask why those people were invading their place of work and perform a task that would be easy if money was not an issue. The room was filled with silence as each team member stared awkwardly at the newcomers. Gallo stepped forward and begun pointing at each genius knowing that no one was going to bother introducing themselves. The women listened to each name and politely nodded in response before they also introduced themselves. Another silence uncomfortably drowned the garage and not wanting to stay much longer with Amanda in the same room, Toby spoke out.  
“Okay… so now that we know each other can we please get on with the actual task?”  
Walter unfroze at the sound of Toby’s moaning and begun to turn on his computer that was resting on top of his desk. Cabe signalled to Happy for her to show the two CIA members the pictures that she took after the bomb went off. The woman who had previously introduced herself as Eveline stepped closer to the mechanic and carefully observed each photograph that was set out on the worktable. Her colleague, Bernadette, however stayed at the agent’s side and started to speak.  
“If it’s not too much to ask, I would like to do a little bit more research by speaking with everyone that was there at the time of the bombing and with Mr. O’Brian in regards to his further suspicions.”  
Once she was given the all clear she shuffled to 197 and commenced to investigate whatever he may have noticed whilst being in the supposed house of Anthony. Walter simply rolled his eyes having hated being read or interrogated (which was to him a frequent encounter especially with Toby forever trying to pry him into confessing his alleged feelings for Paige).   
The team’s liaison saw his rude but not intended remark at the woman and quickly raced over towards him. As she approached him she was also able to spot his hazelnut eyes slowly turn towards her which gave her a peculiar feeling in her stomach. This was not unusual for her as she had experienced these more frequently each time that she noticed Walter’s eyes locking with her own, each time they were less than thirty centimetres away or when he simply made her day by sending her a slight smile. These feelings only lasted as long as the moments that they occurred in but they were special for her. Deep down inside she could detect that she had feelings for Walter and if this was just a normal guy, she would have already told him about it and maybe even asked him out herself. This was not just another guy. It was Walter. The feelings that she felt had to stay captured inside of her soul until he was ready. She hated waiting but she was focused of not giving in and slowly letting him adjust to a second more contact each time. Somehow she was now able to see slight improvements now and again which reassured her that Walter was not just a robot, he just had to be able to deal with the emotions that were inside of him.  
Paige dodged Bernadette and quickly apologised for her friend’s/colleague’s behaviour. Her hand rested on top of 197 IQ’s shoulder as she whispered softly into his ear.  
“Be nicer Walter. She’s only trying to do her job which is something that both of you have got in common so just share your knowledge with her and we will be done before you even know it.”  
...MOMENTS...  
Paige’s warm voice stopped circulating his ear as she pulled away and turned to smile at the slightly clueless woman. He loved the sound of her voice in his ear and each time that she touched him half of his body became uncontrollable as if her touch was all that it took to gain control of him. Emotional quotient would suddenly burst in which caused his head to begin pounding from the overload of emotions. That is why he hid from these moments. His brain was already packed with knowledge and even the slightest bit of emotion caused him confusion. However, since Paige and Ralph became important factors in his life it was no longer easy to keep those sudden emotions from awaking from inside of him.  
Walter nodded his head to Paige and reluctantly rotated to confront the increasingly impatient woman and launched into explaining his theory. Paige remained in the picture, observing the conversation that was slowly unravelling. Bernadette inhaled the large quantities of information produced by the leader and mentally investigated it in more detail.   
...MOMENTS...  
Megan was becoming exhausted. Sylvester could clearly see how her eyes were gradually covering her eyes more and more as each minute passed by. The human calculator was no longer able to look at how she was suffering from fatigue so he arose from the hospital plastic chair and moved further from her bed in order to turn off the main lights in the claustrophobic room.  
“W…what are you…d…d…doing Sylvester?” he heard her attempt to speak.  
“I can see you are tired and after observing the surroundings of this room I noticed that the only factor that could be keeping you awake is the bright light so-”  
“No Sylvester. I don’t want to go to sleep. Not when there is no guarantee that I will ever wake up” she interrupted him after which a shy tear escaped her tear ducts.  
He felt an immense force pound him on his chest seeing the sorrow that Megan was experiencing. In front of him was the woman of his dreams, living out his worst nightmare. He couldn’t bear to look at it became focused on giving her all that she needed.  
“Please don’t cry” he murmured as he crept closer to her bed and fished out a clean tissue to wipe her moist cheek. “Tell me what you want to do and I will see if it is doable” he forced a smile.  
“Take me somewhere. I just want to block out the reality for now and just be with you… I want to see the stars for the last time.”  
This simple sentence forced Sylvester to drop the pale white hand that he was holding in his warm grasp and nod his head towards the nearly still body on the hospital bed. He walked out of the enclosed room and headed straight towards the front desk. Gallons of fierce adrenaline begun pumping through his veins as he realised that he was focused to do whatever it took to satisfy Megan’s wish. As he reached the intended destination he didn’t even wait to say hello or to get the nurses attention but just started to explain his demands.  
“I have just come from room 579 and I am wondering if it is possible for the patient, Megan O’ Brian to leave the hospital for a small field trip”  
A first the nurse stood staring at the man in a Super Fun Guy tee shirt but then begun to explain her answer.  
“I am terribly sorry but Miss O’ Brian cannot leave the premises due to her serious condition. I can however help you contact the doctor to see if he may be able to bend the rules due to her unfortunate circumstances”  
The human calculator agreed and settled down in a chair located in the hospitals waiting room as he awaited the doctor’s decision. He fished out his phone and dialled his best friend’s number.   
...MOMENTS...  
Walter’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket. As soon as he realised who was calling he exhaled deeply and begin to speak.  
“Finally Sylvester. How is she? Is everything ok? When are you coming back because we need your expertise pal?”  
A few seconds passed before he heard the shaky and slightly nervous voice of the genius which did not raise much worry to 197 as this was Sylvester’s usual voice.  
“Megan… she only has three and a half hours left to live according to the doctor. I can’t go back to the garage. I need to be here with her, she needs me. I asked for her to be able to leave the hospital and I am still waiting for the verdict. I will call you as soon as I will receive an answer. Stay in the garage Walter. I promise that you will be able to see her soon”  
The phone line went dead. Sylvester had hung up. Rage, fury and thousands of different emotions invaded Walter’s brain forcing him to clench his hair fiercely in his fists. Paige automatically stopped talking with Bernadette and sprinted over to the genius.   
“What is it Walter? Are you ok? Can you hear me? Walter!”  
Her sharp voice carved a hole in his ears causing him to react to her pleading demands.   
“Megan doesn’t have long to live. She’s going to die in less than four hours. I need to go to her”  
Paige blocked his exit and forbid him of leaving the garage before a second call from Sly. She explained to him that Sylvester definitely had a plan and would not prevent Walter from seeing his own sister for no reason. Walter needed more faith in his team. The explanation from the translator reassured his conscience and oddly settled his nerves. He still didn’t like the fact that Sylvester wasn’t allowing him to visit her or had hung up on his own employer but he trusted him. The trusted his team.  
...MOMENTS...  
His finger was beginning to ache from tapping annoying tunes on his thigh for the past ten minutes. The doctor was apparently busy with another patient but Sylvester was only focused on Megan. He thought that she should be the only priority. Wait what? How could Sylvester, the most selfless person that saved numerous people’s lives as a job whilst putting his own in danger, think for one second that the only important person in the whole Los Angeles hospital was Megan? He shook the awful though out of his head knowing fully well that this was not him. His feelings for Megan were becoming more and more uncontrollable. He was in love with her. There was no doubt about it.   
In the corner of his eye he noticed a small hospital shop. A wild but what seemed as a fantastic idea shot into his head. He lifted himself out of the uncomfortable seat and walked towards the stand with Haribo sweets.  
...MOMENTS...  
“I think we’ve got it” exclaimed the behaviourist, proudly walking up to the main monitors in the room whilst holding a bundle of coloured pictures.  
“We found a number written on a notepad that was not damaged by the explosion. The image was tiny but I was able to quickly put together a magnifying glass strong enough for us to be able to read what was on it” explained Happy, not even slightly trying to show off.  
“She even let me pass her a hammer!”   
“You do know that I didn’t even need that RUBBER hammer, right?” exclaimed Happy.  
The bickering between the pair could have gone on for hours but Walter was growing more impatient. Raising his voice was all it took for the hatless doc and mechanical prodigy although it caused Toby’s brain to automatically begin psychoanalysing his friend. Walter however chose to ignore this and moved to Happy in order to get the telephone number. Happy quickly handed him the piece of paper and rushed after him to his computer. Walter’s finger begun to rapidly start typing codes into his computer and within a few seconds he was able to check the messages that were sent between Anthony and the other number.   
“All of these messages seem to say that they were both in on the plan to make the bomb and installed it into the laptop. The unknown messengers says that he will get his son’s help to make the bomb whatever that is supposed to mean” said Walter, still deeply focused on the screen in front of him and now researching who the phone number links to.  
“What kind of a sick person would make their child make a bomb?” questioned Paige disgustedly, ashamed in the society that she was living in.  
The number was suddenly matched to a person. Their picture flashed up on the screen. Everyone froze, scared to move a single muscle. Amanda focused her vision on the image, trying to dig deeper into her memory to try and see if she knows Anthony’s accomplice. Paige’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand with tears brewing in her eyes. How could it have been him?

 

So who do you think it is?


	8. Chapter 8

Moments 

...MOMENTS...  
Sylvester’s thigh was constantly bobbing up and down trying to match the beat of his frustrated heart. His impatient fingers were already aching from furiously tapping the metal armrest on the uncomfortable hospital chair. As he saw the long awaited figure of Megan’s doctor slowly approach him, the human calculator stood up and jogged so that his answer would arrive faster. The doctor’s eyes turned to the man running up, causing him to begin speaking as soon as he knew that the man would be able to hear him.  
“The nurse told me of the request that was made and I have thoroughly considered it.”  
The genius straightened up, preparing himself for the worst response.   
“As you know Miss O’ Brian’s condition worsening has meant that we were able to determine that she will most certainly not live till the end of the day. Usually in this position the hospital would begin to make the treatment more intense in order to hopefully give her more time, however, I am prepared to allow Mr O’ Brian to decide whether we are to do this or allow her to leave the hospital so that she can die peacefully away from this environment. The decision is up to Mr O’ Brian and until we can receive an answer from him, the patient will remain in the premises.”  
The doctor’s words her harsh but fair. Sylvester was well aware of the fact that only Walter can make the decisions regarding Megan but he also knew that Walter would never allow her treatment to be stopped at any cost. After processing the information the cyclone member begun to walk in the direction of Megan’s room.  
...MOMENTS...  
The remaining team members that were at the garage were still gazing in disbelief at the lit up screen. Amanda was growing impatient with the lack of function from the hired geniuses that were not doing anything. She walked across, with her heels loudly knocking on the floor, to the desk and covered the view for most people before she begun to speak.  
“Are you going to do something about this? We now know who helped Anthony and to answer a question that should have been asked by one of you is: yes. I did know this man. My husband used to have many contacts in the sports industry and had found this man a job a few times. The last time that I had had heard of him was roughly a year ago when he called my husband from Portland. They spoke for a very long time on the phone and I turned out that he was fired from the team by the coach. He blamed the whole thing on my husband.”  
Amanda’s words slowly sunk into all of the geniuses’ minds as the figures finally begun to move. The next person to speak was weirdly the shrink who placed his hand on Paige’s trembling shoulder and spoke.  
“I think you should go upstairs and rest in Walter’s bedroom. You do not have to remain in this conversation and Cabe go and get you if you are going to be needed.”  
Toby’s calm tone and comforting words faintly relaxed Paige’s shivering body as she answered his plea with a small but noticeable nod and allowed the behaviourist to lead her upstairs. Walter’s glance turned away from the shaken liaison as she disappeared from his line of sight and diverted his whole attention to the speaking Toby as her ran down the stairs to share the information that he deducted from what Amanda had previously said.  
“I always knew that that Drew was hiding something. Now it all makes sense! This was why he came back. His coach back in Portland fired him which meant that he had no money left. He then heard about Paige’s success through a friend or something that she was now working for the government and earning bucket loads, that he decided to return as the “please forgive me” father that wanted to patch up things with his son but actually just wanted Ralphs help in building the bomb and getting rich” declared Toby lifting his hand to adjust his hat (a habit that he performed each time that he was proud in his answer) but stopped mid-air as he remembered that the hat was no-longer there.  
“Ok that all makes sense. He thought that Amanda’s husband was the one that advised the coach to fire him and now wants to kill Amanda and rob her of her cash to even out the bill. The one thing that I don’t understand is how he could have possibly got Ralph to build him the bomb… I mean come on! Ralph is a smart boy and would never just do it without knowing why it was needed and after spending so much time with Toby he can definitely tell a lie from the truth” replied Happy.  
The team’s leader stood up from his desk chair as his eyes widened substantially. He grabbed his forehead and begun to massage it furiously.  
“I helped build that bomb” he revealed to the surprise of his team, the CIA forensic analysts and Amanda herself.  
“How is that even possible?” questioned Toby.  
“Two weeks ago Ralph asked for us to start on a project together. He said that he wanted to know how to build a small bomb that could fit anywhere. I never questioned him about it. I know that it was an irresponsible thing to do but his excitement and desire of this knowledge captured me and I did it with him.”  
Walter dropped his head ashamed at being the cause that they all nearly died of an explosion today. The behaviourist rapidly analysed the situation and expressed his analysis to everyone.  
“You were desperate to do something with him because he had been spending so much time over at Drew’s due to all of our cases and weren’t focused on why he wanted to do it. Now Ralph was probably doing it for Drew, who by the way never told him of the true agenda, because he was too afraid to be the reason again for his father’s absence. Drew manipulated him into it and Ralph convinced you. Wow! This is getting interesting.”  
Amanda stared at her past fiancé with an impressed expression which as soon as the man himself noticed, turned away and moved closer to Happy. Cabe walked over to the depressed genius and explained to him that it was not his fault but knowing the man over sixteen years, he was not going to be able to be reassured that easily.  
...MOMENTS...  
Megan forced her tired and heavy eyes to open as she heard the metal door gradually open. A smile greeted her pale lips as she noticed the man that she truly loved enter the room. He strode over to her bed and sat on one corner before beginning to fuss with the covers and ensuring that they are all straightened carefully. He spotted Megan’s questioning look which he assumed was the equivalent to her asking about the doctor’s answer. Sylvester’s strong anxiety meant that he hated keeping secrets especially from her so he wasted no time in recalling the events of the past few minutes in deep detail.   
Once he had finished her smile was already absent from her face and her eyes begun to fill with tears.  
“I…am going to d…d…die in this hell hole” she whispered angrily.  
He knew Megan well enough to know that the only thing that she never wanted was to die in hospital. Ever since they met they would talk about it and she mentioned trying to reconcile with the fact that it was the most possible outcome but it was probably impossible for a woman like her. He felt a hurtful pinch in his chest as he watched the helpless woman cry. For a minute he tried to come up with a way to let her enjoy the last three hours of her life until he remembered his previous purchase in the hospital gift shop. He grabbed her hand and slid off the bed. Her eyes followed him as he got onto his knee and said…  
“Megan will you marry me?”   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Till next time. Review and leave Kudos because I really appreciate them!


	9. Chapter 9

Moments 

...MOMENTS...

His eyes remained firmly glued to her face. He wanted to see her every expression but most importantly to hear her answer. He notice that her heart monitor detected a miniature rise and spotted a glimmer of happiness and hope in her eyes, one that he hasn’t seen for what seemed like decades. His lips curled into a smile and for that split second, he forgot how anxious he was becoming because seeing even a slither of joy in Megan’s eyes was enough to turn his world upside down.   
Unfortunately, to his disappointment, the glint in her eyes faded and her heart beat returned to the miserable and still worrying beat as before. He saw her body sink in deeper into the spring mattress and her eyelids to shut. Without a second of thought, he placed the make-do Haribo ring onto the numerously sterilised bed stand and shifted closer to the human that he believed that he was losing. The human calculator grasped her hand and shook her gently yet eagerly for he was scared that once her eyes closed, they would never open again. He breathed a deep sight of relief when he saw her eyes blink hastily and once more produce gallons of tears. Sylvester’s mind naturally begun to panic and fear that he had upset her unintentionally.   
“Why are you d…doing this Sylvester? Why are you making this harder than it already is?”  
Megan’s harsh whisper pierced through Sly’s throat harder than any time at high school that he was punched or beaten to the floor. This went deeper and deeper as he looked into the woman’s eyes.   
“What do you mean? Is this not what you want bec-”   
“It is what I want. More than anything in the world but you don’t understand. You are giving me something that I know I can’t have and that is cruel. Soon I won’t be here anymore so how am I supposed to enjoy having an unplanned wedding in a stupid hospital and know that it may be the last thing I will ever do. Besides even if I could have been able to push through that, I still can’t marry you. I can’t drag you down with me. If we get married even in this hospital, right now… It is certain that you’ll become a widower in less than a few hours. I don’t want to do that to you because I love you Sylvester.”  
The tears were now uncontrollable even though Megan did her best to try and conceal them. Sylvester begun running calculations and calculating the outcomes of different sentences that he could now say. Whilst doing this he watched the brunet flip her head to the other side of the bed, possibly feeling embarrassed to be crying. When he finally chose his best answer he dragged an orange plastic chair and sat on the side of the bed looking directly at the back of her beautiful yet tired hair.  
“I understand Megan. I respect your decision but just hear me out for a second. Please?”   
The figure that the sentences were directed to, didn’t move which in his mind, granted Sylvester the permission to speak again.  
“You always told me to live my life fully and not to regret or waste a single second. You also told me to have faith and hope in my dreams even if they seem impossible. Well that is what I am doing right now. I believe that you will live to see the stars again. I know that you will survive the time that the doctor’s gave you and prove them wrong. In the meantime, let’s not waste our precious seconds. Let’s get married here and now because you can’t give up without a fight. If we get married, you will have a purpose to live. Don’t let MS stop you from being the Megan O’Brien that I fell in love with and become a pessimistic crying wreck. I will ask you one more time. Will you marry me?”  
Sylvester felt more confident than he ever was. He got up from the uncomfortable chair and once more knelt down on one knee. His already immense smile grew when Megan turned her head toward him and nodded in joyful agreement.   
...MOMENTS...  
Walter was still pacing around the monitors angrier at Drew more than ever before. He always hated that man for how he left Paige all by herself to raise a mentally gifted child all on her own, but to return and use that child as a gateway to a fortune was lower than he ever expected that idiot to go. Toby analysed his friend’s fury and placed his hand on 197’s shoulder.   
“I know that you’re mad at the guy and that you would love to get your revenge in many ways preferably through fist-to-face contact but there will be a time for that. Right now Paige needs you. Cabe has already gone to pick Ralph from school before Drew gets the chance to manipulate him some more but Paige is still restless. I tried talking to her but she’s not interested in sarcastic comments or psychoanalysing which isn’t at all surprising, so why don’t you go up there with a cup of that cinnamon rubbish and help her out. We’ll be ok here.”  
The genius appreciated the shrink’s advice and not wanting to cause an argument followed the doctor’s instructions.   
Amanda was still closely observing the way in which Toby comforted his friend and how he was so gentle with him. She begun to remember all of the amazing memorise that she had with him and slowly strutted towards her ex-fiancé. Toby turned around at the exact moment that she was about to begin speaking but just carelessly held up his hands saying…  
“Not interested” and walked the opposite way.  
He mentally patted himself on the back for resisting the somewhat urging temptation to talk to her (which usually led to getting back together with her and then being rejected through the use of another guy). Toby sat at his desk and started to hack and observe different cameras to determine where Drew and Anthony may be which was their next plan of action. This only lasted about five minutes before he was distracted. By a gorgeous Asian woman energetically pounding a large piece of metal to let out her anger. He shook his head violently when he knew that it was time to get back to doing his job but the image of Happy still stayed firmly engraved in his mind.   
The two CIA forensic analysts were about to exit the garage with their bags packed when Eveline went up to Toby to explain the situation.  
“We should be leaving now seeing as you won’t need us for the further investigations. We sincerely hope that the case goes well” she said with a warm smile on her face before adding in a quitter tone “I know that this isn’t any of my business but the way that you look at that mechanic if just magical. I have a brother who studies psychology and from what I learnt from him I can tell that you haven’t confessed your feelings to her yet but I think that you should. After all, it would get rid of that clingy blonde and possibly make you happier.”  
Those were the last words before the two women slammed the garage doors behind them. Toby hated taking advice from others as he always enjoyed butting into others businesses rather than in reverse but this time he understood and appreciated what the woman said. Her words somehow gave him confidence or maybe just a push in the right direction. Whatever it was it steered his legs to stand up and head in the direction of the metal banging woman.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
This chapter was dedicated to my good friend, fellow scorpion fan, my fanfic fan and the biggest Quintis shipper that I know, EMMA! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and I will try, try and try to post another one tomorrow but I can’t make any promises.


	10. Chapter 10

Moments 

Ok so before I start the next chapter I want you guys to be aware of the reasons why you may not yet be seeing enough Waige in this fanfic:  
Firstly: As you can see I am simply trying to maintain the pace of THREE relationships. I understand why you may think that they are moving slow but I am trying to include everyone.  
Secondly: Remember that I am aiming this to be a roughly 30 chapter story so I can guarantee that by the end, Waige and Quintis (I am still thinking about Melvester) will have evolved and made substantial changes in their relationships.  
Thirdly: This fic is not only about the ships. I am also focused on the case so the ships can’t be moving forward whilst they are in the middle of the mission, can they?  
I hope that that has cleared it up for you guys and that you will still give this fanfic a chance : - )

...MOMENTS...  
Walter was standing at the top of the large metal stairs as he poked his head to try and locate Paige’s whereabouts. He saw the gentle figure leaning against one of the gigantic cold windows as she let subtle tears drip down her pale cheeks. The image of her, the joyous spark lighting up the garage each day now standing depressed and nearly melting away, pinched him on the inside. After working a year with this incredible woman be grew more familiar to each new emotion that he felt around her but now it wasn’t “happiness” or even “jealousy”. It was different. He felt sorrow. He felt responsible for what happened and for the state in which he had left Paige. He didn’t want to face her and cause more pain by being there but if he wouldn’t, he would never hear the last of it form Toby. He took a deep, motivating breath and stepped forward.   
Unfortunately, he failed to realise the disgusting puddle of Cabe Junior urine that caused him to lose his balance and tip the freshly brewed coffee onto his arm. As he regained his stepping and let out a painful cry before cursing underneath his breath, he saw Paige who had snapped out of the thoughts and was making her way to the genius. She grabbed his non-soaked arm and helped him to safety cross the room to the couch. Silently she seated him there and begun to look for the first aid kit. Walter observed how at first she seemed calm and collected but later but once she had found the red bag containing bandages and plasters, her hands were already shaking viciously and caused her to drop the bag. Tears begun to flow uncontrollably from her already swollen eyes. Some human instinct forced Walter to get up, forget about his burned arm and rush over to the crying liaison to embrace her and let her weep into his chest.   
“I’m useless Walter! Useless. I should be taking care of you not the opposite. I’m a horrible mother. I could have gotten my son killed by letting him near that maniac.”  
It was heart-breaking for him to see her completely fall apart and blame herself for things that she could not have been able to control.   
“Shh. It’s ok Paige. Ralph is safe. We discovered Drew’s plans before it was too late and we will make it right. Cabe will be picking him up from school soon so stay strong for him at least. You’re not alone. Just remember that” he said as his hand travelled up and down on her back for extra comfort.  
“You’re right” she sniffled back the tears “Here, we should do something about that burn”  
“I was meant to bring you some coffee to make you feel better but ironically it actually made me feel a lot worse”  
Paige’s eyes lit up as she let out a small laugh at the forced yet adorable joke that the “emotionless” man said and settled her gaze on his deep, dark eyes. Their glance became deeper and deeper until it was broken when Walter squinted his eyes in pain because her hand had fallen on top of his burn.  
“Sorry. We should really get that bandaged”  
She led him to the table and begun to apply medications, weird gels and then wrapped a bandage onto his arm. The whole time that this was taking place he didn’t stop looking at her. The astonishing way that she was so focused on the job at hand, her gentle hands swiping across his bare arm and her beautiful smile once she was satisfied with her work.  
“What are you looking at me like that for?” she said in a playful manner as she realised that the 197 IQ genius was staring at her.  
“Your features look so much prettier when you smile”  
Her cheeks begun to burn as they reddened to match her scarlet blouse. A compliment like that was more than she ever hoped for. Maybe he really did feel something for her. She wanted to test her theory and leaned over the table.  
“Thank you Walter” she whispered before placing a quick friendly kiss on the man’s cheek. She wanted more but decided to take it one step at a time.  
...MOMENTS...  
This was it. The day that was to become the happiest day of their lives. Sylvester stood there by Megan’s bed embracing her hand gently. Ray had arrived faster than they had imagined and burst into the room as if he was escaping death. His face was all lit up as if he too was to be officially married today. When he regained his balance from hardly being able to stand on the slippery floor, he spoke.  
“Ok. I couldn’t find what you were looking for at such a short notice but I was able to track down a couple of plasters. Let’s get this show on the road!”  
Sylvester’s face was swiftly greeted by a large smile that Megan returned to him as they exchanged glances. They were about to get married and no words could explain what they felt.  
...MOMENTS...  
Toby was standing barely a meter from the mechanic. His heart was pounding as he replayed the CIA forensic analyst’s words over in his head. He didn’t think that this was the perfect time to talk to her but the last time that he had been putting this off, Happy’s attention was grasped and she ended up going on a date with Temple. Thank God that that date went badly (from what she said he was incredibly boring and would not stop talking about his dead friend and music) otherwise the shrink would not even have a chance. He tugged at his shirt for confidence and casually approached the woman.   
“Hi! What are you up to then?”  
The glare that he received from Happy made him realise what he had just said. What she was up to? Was he blind or something? It was obvious that she was letting her anger out on a piece of metal. Come on Toby! He took a deep breath and tried again.  
“I know that this may not be the best time but would you like to try dating again? I know that last time I proved to be a complete ass but I am willing to try again…and…and if I blow it this time then I will allow you to pound me with that shiny wrench of yours” he smiled.  
“Tempting offer but I’m not in the mood. Can’t you see that Paige is up there blaming herself for everything that was really just my fault because I was the one that told her to let Drew see Ralph and you are here without a care in the world, thinking that it is the perfect time to ask me out? Well you’re wrong so just step away and let me do what I’ve got to do ok?  
He did as she told him to and stepped away with his arms raised in a “surrender” manner. Happy sent him one last glance in his direction as she watched him walk away. She noticed how understanding he was even after she had blew him off. She did have feelings for him. Maybe she could open up a bit more to him. Maybe…  
...MOMENTS...  
As the shrink was returning to his workspace he heard the telephone ring sharply. He strutted over to the source of the noise and answered the call.  
“Hello? Cabe? Hang on what now? Ok were on it” he dropped the speaker and screamed at the top of his lungs “WALTER! PAIGE! GUYS COME DOWN HERE!”  
The couple emerged from the room upstairs smiling at each other as if they had just had a pleasant conversation. Walter was still clenching his burned arm and leaned over the barrier to ask Toby why the hell he was shouting. His answer came even though it was no pleasure to anyone’s ears.  
“Cabe went to the school and Ralph wasn’t there. The teachers told him that he was picked up by his dad an hour ago.”

 

Ok not the longest chapter that I have written but I hope that you liked the Waige interactions which I noticed that a lot of you were asking for. Sorry about the Quintis set back but that won’t last long promise! Keep a look out for other fanfictions of mine because I am aiming to write another one that will be ongoing like this one and I hope that you will like that as well. Keep up the reviews coz I just LOVE reading them so much : - ).


	11. Chapter 11

Moments   
Another chapter dedicated to my friend Emma who has been bugging me to write another chapter and for my other Scorpion fanatic friend, Kasey, for her growing support as she reads this fanfic and as always thank you all for the kind reviews because they are greatly appreciated : - )  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

...MOMENTS...  
“Cabe went to the school and Ralph wasn’t there. The teachers told him that he was picked up by his dad an hour ago.”  
The sentence hit the team members harder than the force of the explosion that they so recently experienced. Paige’s face scrunched up and within a second tears were once again emerging from her still swollen eyes. Walter without a second thought embraced the crying liaison powerfully, allowing her to weep into his purple shirt. Toby and Happy exchanged sorrow looks before Amanda cleared her throat and spoke.  
“Hello! Shouldn’t we be tracking down those guys that are stealing from me or something or are you just going to be standing there all emotional. Seriously I am considering hiring a different SPECIALIST team to handle my case. Sorry Tobsie but this is not good enough for me.”  
The doctor spun his body to face Amanda intentionally for the first time in hours. Fists formed in both of his hands as he was ready to pounce at her for disrespecting his friends and calling him by that embarrassing nickname but Happy stopped him just in time.  
“Whoa doc! You’ll be able to kick her ass once the case is over but she does have a point” her eyes lit up as she jogged towards Walter’s computer, trying to type in a password but cursing loudly and demanding for the genius to make his way to her and help her to achieve her idea.  
Walter did as he was told after gently letting go of the fragile body in his arms and telling her to calm down as he assured her that everything was going to be ok. He then ran down the staircase, unlocked his computer and was already putting the mechanics plan into work.  
“Somebody mind filling me in?” said the shrink after breathing heavily to slow down his angered heart rate.  
“Amanda said that we should be tracking them down which is exactly what I am now doing. I have already used Drew’s phone number to hack into his GPS and… yep I’m in. Here” pointed the tech genius to a red spot on a map of Los Angeles that was moving constantly “Ralph is definitely with him but I still don’t know where he might be taking him”  
The two team members turned to the hatless man lost deeply in thought.  
“Come on Tobsie, tell us” demanded the mechanic half mockingly.  
Toby glared at her before beginning to explain his theories.  
“Drew definitely knows that we are onto him after we found out about his role in the case, otherwise he would have no reason to be taking Ralph from school this early. There is a very low chance that he is taking the boy to his house because we have easy access there thanks to Paige. His best move would be to go somewhere far but Ralph would spot it and would certainly find a way to contact us which is something that Drew doesn’t want that so he could be taking him to a hideout somewhere on the outskirts of town. That is his safest bet.”  
Happy was already forming calculations in her head as to where he could be going or how they could capture him before any harm comes to Ralph. Walter’s eyes wandered onto the computer screen which caused him to furiously start hitting a thousand keys.  
“What is it?” questioned Happy noticing her friend’s nervous actions.  
“He destroyed his phone. The satellite tracker stopped working. We lost them.”  
...MOMENTS...  
“Ops!” exclaimed Drew as he watched his phone shatter to a million pieces. He was pretending to speak through it with a friend as he was driving and “accidentally” dropped it through the opened car window. “Ah well not to worry. I can purchase myself a replacement. You see daddy is earning a lot of money now and I could buy you somin’ too. What would you like? A baseball glove? Whatever you want you can have it” he said and smiled at the silent boy before facing the road and stepping on the gas pedal to speed up the car by a mere fraction.  
The boy sat there without a single word, gesture or facial expression towards the man sitting beside him. He liked the fact that he no longer had to suffer behind the desk at school but something just didn’t seem right. If his dad was going to pick him up earlier then why didn’t his mum tell him about that? Why was he acting all happy and weird for no reason and where were they going? His mind didn’t allow him to relax. That was what Drew was afraid of all along.  
...MOMENTS...  
“Well what do we do now? Call Sylvester. Maybe he’ll know”  
“No Toby. Sylvester is with Megan and she needs him. There is no reason to distract him with anything more than he has to deal with already.”  
“Wow Walter! Is it me or is that a little EQ greeting us?”  
The bickering between the two men was becoming hard to listen to. Amanda was sitting on Toby’s desk, sipping a glass of water as Happy was thinking of more ways to find Ralph. Then it hit her.  
“Ralph has his phone on him doesn’t he?” the 197 IQ genius nodded “Well then we can track him down in that way”  
Her sharp thinking impressed Toby as Walter begun to do just that. The two swapped glances but the soft smile that Toby gave to ease the situation from before was discarded from the woman and made her walk over to the hard-at-work team leader.  
“Done! Look. They’ve stopped at a gas station.”  
“That’s it! I think that they are driving by car!” cried the Harvard graduate sarcastically.  
“Now’s a good time to contact Ralph. Send him a vibrating text message, strong enough so that he can feel it but quiet enough that Drew doesn’t hear it” commanded Happy.  
...MOMENTS...  
“T-thank you Sylvester… I love you” forced out Megan before shutting her eyes and smiled. Her day must have been exhausting. Firstly finding out that she doesn’t have much time to live, then being proposed to and finally getting married to the man of her dreams. The human calculator understud her need to shut her heavy eyelids and sat beside her in silence whilst holding her precious pale palm, not being bothered about how sweaty it was beginning to become. He hated it when she shut her eyes as it terrified him that she may never open them again but decided to live in the moment and not worry about what may or may not happen. With his free hand he reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out his phone. He typed in the number and waited for Walter to answer. This was the reason why hearing a female voice startled him so much once the ringing stopped.  
“Paige? Where’s Walter” he questioned the what seemed like crying woman and begun to deduce what she was saying in between deep sniffs.  
She explained to him why the team was currently occupied which caused her to sniff faster and more frequently. Sylvester was deeply troubled by the information that he received and begun to propose a form of help so that the case could be sorted out as soon as possible. The liaison denied any help, assuring him that they were coping and after a long pause she spoke again. This time she sounded less worried as if for a split second she forgot all about the troubles of the unwanted case. Her voice slowly returned into its old self as she asked him how he was coping. Sylvester’s mind begun to clear as the words that were locked inside of him begun to finally flow out. The worries, the thoughts and all that he told himself, he was now able to share with a fellow human that listened and understood him. It were times like this that he realised just what an important asset Paige really was to Scorpion.  
...MOMENTS...  
Ralph was still sitting in the car seat agitatedly as he awaited his dad’s return from the small shop that stood in the gas station. He could just about make out his father’s figure as the man stood impatiently in the crowded shop cue. The instant boredom of the young genius forced him to begin estimating the average weight of a truck in the parking lot or determining the rough temperature caused by the day’s boiling sun, of a black Ford that had just pulled up beside him. Whilst in the middle of the second equation he felt a peculiar vibration in his trouser pocket only to remember that it was his phone. He unlocked the phone’s heavy encryption that Walter helped for him to install and read the message that has just momentarily sent to him.  
Listen Ralph do not read this message out loud! Call us as soon as you are able to be alone because we fear that you may be in serious danger.  
The message was sent from Walter’s mobile. That was all he knew. The words “serious danger” would automatically terrify any normal but his heart rate didn’t even rise. He remained calm and looked towards the gigantic shop window only to see that his dad was still standing quite far away from the cashier. The boy quickly calculated that he had roughly fifteen minutes before his father would be heading towards the car so he immediately called the sender’s number.  
...MOMENTS...  
“Ralph baby? Is that you honey? Are you ok? We were so worried” cried Paige into Walter’s cell whist firmly embracing his hand. She had sprinted down the stairs, tripping on the way but being caught by the 197 IQ man just at the right time, once she heard that they were calling her son and now she was hearing his confused from the situation voice.  
“I’m fine mum. What’s happening?”   
His worried slightly scared the team as they all begun to fear the worst.  
“Listen Ralph. Do you have any idea where your dad might be taking you?” said Walter after he had put the phone on speaker and once he heard Ralph answer he continued “Ok then Ralph I want you to listen to what Happy is about to tell you because we need you to fiddle with your dad’s car ok? It’s going to be fine, just like in issue 579 of Robo-Spies that I read you once remember?”  
Paige’s face lit up as she heard those words. Walter. The world’s most emotionless person was easing her son’s conscience and recalling each activity that they both ever performed together. He truly cared. She heard her son’s voice asking his current mentor why he needed to do what was just asked of him.  
“We think that your dad may be up to something but I will explain all that to you later buddy. Now I’m passing you over to Happy” spoke Walter before passing the mobile device to Happy. He met Paige’s smiling gaze as they both stood side by side, still holding each other’s hands firmly.  
“Not good” cursed Happy, loud enough for everyone to stand dead in their tracks. The frustrated Paige begun questioning the mechanic by which she answered.  
“I was in the middle of guiding Ralph through the wiring but he stopped me saying that Drew was coming and cut off. Drew’s defiantly gonna notice that Ralph played with it. We won’t be able to contact him anymore. Ralph’s in trouble. Big time!” 

 

A little bit of Waige in that chapter and honestly I really enjoyed writing a bit more of the action (although I hated doing Drew coz as you know I hate the guy). Btw I’m still not sure if I should kill off Megan or let her live (at least a bit longer) because I love her as a character but the death may be a bit interesting. I want your opinions as you are the ones reading it so let me know if you prefer:   
Living Megan or dying Megan.


	12. Chapter 12

Moments 

I decided to write another chapter of Moments (yay!) and also don't forget to check out another ongoing fanfic that I am writing called ‘Before they were One’ because I have really big hopes for that one and my fingers are going crazy when I write it. 

 

...MOMENTS...  
Ralph hurriedly forced his phone into his coat pocket. This action lead him to discover a forgotten sweet that he never ate (due to his hatred sweets because of their high amount of chemicals that Sylvester once taught him). However, his mind quickly made use of the unwanted, sticky sweet which he unwrapped and threw on the floor next to his construction work that he was doing to the car. He then ripped out a large handful of cables, stuffed them into the compartment under his seat and bended the plastic at precisely the right angle so that he would be able to cover the whole hole, that he made as instructed by Happy in order to interfere with the performance of his father’s brand new Audi, and to hide the fact that he touched that spot in the first place. His time was just about finished when he noticed the man approaching the door.  
“Hey buddy. What were you doing all that time hiding down there for?”   
Drew’s face suddenly changed expressions from a kind father on a day out with his son, to a suspicious stranger. Ralph noticed that miniscule expression thanks to Toby’s books of human psychoanalysis and now truly knew that whatever Walter and his mum were so afraid of, it was serious.   
“Oh I found a sweet in my pocket and I wanted to eat it but it fell on the floor somewhere and I couldn’t find it” he replied with an innocent expression on his timid face.  
“Well look for it Ralph! This is a new car and you can’t just be throwing around sweets in here” something about this response seemed peculiar to Ralph. Why would he be so worried about the car so much? Maybe it wasn’t his. Whatever it was Ralph no longer felt safe near the man and wanted the team to help him as soon as possible. That was when the idea hit him.  
“Here! I found it dad” said the mini genius as he held up the revolting sweet that had already got the chance to gather up millions of hairs off of the floor. “Can you throw it away for me?”  
Drew let out a disgusted sigh. He needed the kid to be on his side and by no mean contact his mother so he agreed and escaped the car whilst holding the candy at arm’s length.  
Ralph wasted no time and as soon as he saw Drew half sprinting towards the rubbish bin, he dialled Walter’s phone number. Once the man in question picked up Ralph cut to the chance and told them to turn off their speaker so that they could hear him but so he could not hear them. They didn’t question his genius mind and instantly the car fell silent once again. The boy placed his phone in his pocket that was closest to the driver’s seat, aimed the speaker to that same place and waited for Drew to return.  
...MOMENTS...  
“We need to do something. NOW!”   
Paige wasn’t able to contain herself any longer. Her son was locked in a car with a man that she felt she barely knew anymore and was going god knows where. Her screams were halted by Walter as her grabbed her furiously and embraced her tired body. His warmth and comforting words of “We will figure this out” calmed her nerves slightly as she reassured herself that if these geniuses couldn’t help her son, then no one could. That was when Happy came up with an idea.  
“Well we know that we can’t send police after them because Drew will defiantly know that Ralph told us and that could end badly, same if Paige and Walter go. What if I and Toby go? We haven’t had a lot of interactions with Drew and we could whip up a few disguises that could make it harder for him to recognise us.”  
“Hang on… Am I hearing this correctly? You… Miss Quinn the avoider of all embarrassment and the hater of me since I slept through our date. You are willing to put on a wig and ride in the same car as me? Wow!” implied Toby with a large smirk formed partly from this fact and partly from the expression on his exes face, that he saw in the corner of his eye, when he mentioned “date”.  
“Don’t push it! I’m doing it for Ralph. Definitely not for you.”  
Paige thanked the mechanic as Walter begun to form a plan and once Cabe had arrived, instructed him to run to a nearby costume shop. Cabe returned fairly quickly with bag loads which made Happy frown instantly. ‘It’s for Ralph’. ‘It’s for Ralph’ was all that she kept repeating whilst trying to maintain calm as Paige applied heavy amounts of make up to cover her distinctive facial features and then fixed on a blonde wig.  
...MOMENTS...  
“Hey don’t worry man. At least you know that you tried and her last memories would have been with you, all happy” said Ray whilst patting Sylvester on the back.  
The doctor’s prediction was quickly coming closer and closer. Sylvester was still holding Megan’s hand firmer than ever. He didn’t really know why Ray was there and why he didn’t leave yet but he didn’t care. He just wanted to take control of the time continuum and rewind to the good moments like their spontaneous wedding or their first Christmas together in the garage. The good memories came flooding back as his genius mind took him wherever he wanted. A jovial tear dripped from his fatigued eye as he remembered them dancing in the hospital or him reading his favourite edition of Super Fun Guy to her as she laughed at his made-up voices for each character. He believed that she will be ok and once the cases is finished, which he had been constantly updated on due to Paige, Walter will be able to finish his research and find a cure for her ghastly MS. Positivity was his only hope, and he was going to stick to that.  
...MOMENTS...  
“Don’t…say…anything!”  
Happy emerged from the dark corner of the garage. Toby barely recognised her and nearly fell of his chair as he saw her raven hair covered up by gold locks and her jeans replaced with a scarlet pencil skirt to match her thick layer of lipstick. She was about to go over to the laughing shrink in a sweater, striped scarf and glasses, and punch him harder than she did to Walter when he asked her to once but Cabe stopped her.  
“Calm down both of you. You’ve got a kid to save and yet you still choose to bicker as usual. Get your acts together and move your asses. I hired a car that won’t get you easily noticed so put the ear coms in and move!”  
Cabe’s sharp words unexpectedly silenced Toby and made Happy follow his orders. Ralph was defiantly their weakness. There was nothing that they wouldn’t do for family. The Halloween ready couple headed out. Paige was crossing every finger imaginable. She needed them to succeed. Her son was running out of time because wherever he was heading, danger may be waiting at every corner.  
...MOMENTS...  
“Ok. Happy. They appear to have stopped at a nearby shopping mall. Ralph knows of our plan from the vibrating Morse code that Toby came up so hurry up. Once you get to the parking lot, find the car and be ready to follow them” explained Walter in a slightly nervous tone in his speech.  
“Come on Walt you’ve already explained that to us about five times. Everything’s going to be fine just get back to Paige and we’ll focus on the case” Toby replied as he pushed the com device closer to his ear.  
He understood why Walter was being so paranoid. He finally found himself a family, even though he didn’t want to admit that, but it was still true and it didn’t take a genius to know that. That was the reason that Walter constantly looked out for Ralph and in dangerous situations offered his life for Paige. The genius shrink saw that in his every move and hoped that one day he would be fortunate enough to have a family of his own to protect and care for. That was the exact thought that rushed through his mind as he turned to look at the Asian sitting beside him. Toby knew that he had feelings for her. It was just a matter of time before he would make those feelings detectable to the naked eye.  
He sat quietly admiring her beauty, even with the piles of makeup curtesy of Paige, as their car was being parked directly behind the row in front where Drew’s car already stood.  
“Here! That’s his car. Where are they anyway?” questioned Happy as the couple begun searching for her answer until the Harvard student detected the people in question.  
“They are heading this way. We are way too close. He will notice us and definitely think that we are suspicious and we could endanger Ralph even more and…and” Toby’s panic was stopped by something that he would not have expected in a million years. What lead her have that sort of impulse was unknown to him but even though he knew that this was done for Ralph’s benefit, something inside of him refused to think that this was the only reason for it. 

 

Ok I am going to leave you hanging with that and see what you guys think it is : - ) Also I know I am repeating myself but please tell me if you want Megan to die in my story or not because her time is really running out now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its main characters. I am simply a massive fan that loves to write!


End file.
